


between the lines

by TheBeeBoos



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, guest starring daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeBoos/pseuds/TheBeeBoos
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have been in love with theatre for as long as they've been friends.  They audition for their university's yearly musical production and meet a talented Beca Mitchell that takes them by surprise.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, me again. It's almost two a.m so, I'm gonna make this brief: thank you to my incredible, showstopping, *insert rest of lady gaga praise gif here* friend 177-8 for beta-ing this hot mess. I really do appreciate it. But onto the hot mess, I've been writing this for about a month and a half now, and it's been *such* a pain in the ass but I am proud of it. So hope y'all enjoy :)!
> 
> Also, there is no need to have much prior knowledge of Wicked (the musical) as it isn't this fics main subject.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Glinda,” Chloe said in a jittery and excited tone.

  
  


The casting directors looked up to examine Chloe, collecting their first thoughts and impressions before signaling her to start with a nod.

  
  


Today was the first day of auditions for Wicked, a musical production following the witches of The Wizard of Oz's rivalry turned friendship. Chloe had been ecstatic when she found out that Barden University had picked this musical for their production this year, considering that this was the musical that had inspired her love for theatre.

  
  


When Chloe and her best friend Aubrey were little, their parents would take them to see musicals for special occasions. This tradition had started as a gift for Chloe’s birthday. Their parents --having thought that it would be a fun and educational idea for a birthday gift-- had taken them to see Wicked. 

  
  


Both girls had been drawn in by the main characters’ personalities. Chloe had been intrigued by Glinda. Her glitz and glamor, her quirky humor, and the confidence she possessed had fascinated Chloe, like, Glinda knew she turned heads when she would walk into any room, and to some extent, Chloe envied that.

  
  


Aubrey, on the other hand, had related to Elphaba. Her strained relationship with her father and the troubles she had with her peers had resonated with Aubrey. She wasn’t naturally social and friendly like Chloe was, and that caused her classmates to start avoiding her because she seemed mean and unapproachable.

  
  


When Chloe noticed how her classmates snickered at Aubrey when she and Aubrey would pass them in school hallways, she would take it upon herself to pull Aubrey close, tightly hold her hand, and tell her they’re ignorant and unworthy of her. 

  
  


In those moments, Aubrey wanted to tell her that it doesn’t matter and she didn’t care about what they said, but instead, she would stay silent and let her heart soften at the words, feeling an eternal sense of comfort in Chloe's touch; she often saw the lines of their friendship blur like that. She assumed that was how everyone fell for Chloe Beale.

_______________________

  
  


The girls would make their own variations of the musical in the following weeks at playdates, using cardboard tubes from wrapping paper as wands, blankets as capes, and their bedrooms as stages. They did this until they eventually grew out of it but continued acting throughout their middle school, high school, and now college years.

_______________________

  
  


After days of evaluating which song would fit her vocal range best, Chloe had ultimately decided on ‘Popular’, the number that Glinda sang to Elphaba explaining how Glinda would help her become popular as a show of gratitude for helping her get into sorcery class.

  
  


Chloe began performing, her audition had started slightly rocky, and nerve-filled, but she quickly overcame it and had finished with considerable ease; from what she could gather by the casting director’s expressions, they too had seemed impressed. After they thanked her and told her she would be notified if she got the role, she went to find Aubrey.

  
  


Aubrey had gone before Chloe, having decided on singing ‘The Wizard and I’. Her audition had been okay but not as solid as she hoped. Her nausea kept forcing her to go off-pitch and had somewhat damaged her performance as a whole.

  
  


They found a place to sit in the auditorium to watch the remaining auditions after Chloe had reassured Aubrey that she still had the best performance for Elphaba’s role, despite her minor mishaps.

  
  


Several auditions passed; Aubrey saw Chloe check the time before putting her leftover Thai food in her bag, she assumed Chloe was planning to leave since it was getting late.

  
  


“Anyone left?” both girls turned their heads towards the voice. One of the casting directors had risen from his seat to do a quick scan around the room to see if there were students who hadn’t performed. No one responded.

  
  


Aubrey decided she should start packing too. She took one last glance at the stage before noticing a short brunette girl walk in and start waving awkwardly. 

  
  


“Hey, Beca Mitchell, sorry I'm late. Are auditions still open?” 

  
  


Aubrey scoffed, coming in this late to audition? The audacity. She heard the same casting director mumble a “Go ahead.” before sitting back down on his chair. 

  
  


Unimpressed, Aubrey watched the girl fumble. She tried to recall who she was because Aubrey was sure that she had never seen this girl on campus before. After a few moments of reviewing the Becas she knew; it hit her. Beca Mitchell, as in Rebecca Mitchell, daughter of Eleanor Mitchell. Three-time Tony Award winner and Broadway darling. 

  
  


She had heard that Beca was transferring to Barden this year but seeing no factual evidence supporting this rumor, she chalked it up to what it was. A stupid rumor. Or at least that was what she thought.

  
  


“Chloe!” Aubrey whisper-shouted towards Chloe, who was still stuffing things into her bag, oblivious to what was going on. 

  
  


“What?!” Chloe whispered back and looked up to see Aubrey who seemed like she had seen a ghost.

  
  


“That,” Aubrey pointed to the auditioner, who looked like she was doing a mental rehearsal, “is Rebecca Mitchell!” Chloe switched between looking at Aubrey and the stage, wondering why this was important until the realization settled on her face. 

  
  


_That_ is Eleanor Mitchell's daughter. 

  
  


“Oh my God, Aubrey!” Chloe said, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes, turning wide as saucers.

  
  


“I know!” She heard the casting director ask what Beca was going to be singing. And much to Aubrey’s dismay, Beca had chosen Defying Gravity as Elphaba.

  
  


She shared a knowing look with Chloe. If Beca’s audition went even slightly better than Aubrey’s, there was no way Aubrey was going to get the role.

  
  


“Stop overthinking, Aubrey. Nothing is going to happen.” Chloe’s voice interrupted her train of thought. If Aubrey weren’t so panicked right now, she could laugh. Chloe had been her friend for as long as she could remember. Of course, she knew how to read Aubrey like an open book. 

  
  


Aubrey was about to respond before Beca’s voice cut her off. There was a noticeable shift in Beca’s demeanor; her awkwardness had been replaced by visible confidence. Aubrey was about to question why before Beca’s singing answered that for her. 

  
  


It became apparent that Beca inherited her mother’s genes because no auditioner came close to performing as well as she was. Her voice never faltered; she sang with remarkable amounts of emotion and kept her composure throughout the whole performance. When she finished, the room filled with silence, apart from her heavy breathing. 

  
  


Everyone gawked at Beca, in shock at what had just happened before Beca changed back into her awkward manner. The directors thanked her before she walked off stage.

  
  


“I’m fucked.” Aubrey stated. Her mind started to spiral with insecurity and doubt. A sense of dread laced itself into her thoughts; that she had let everyone down, that she had let her parents down, that she let Chloe down. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she felt her throat tighten at the thought. Chloe slowly moved towards her holding her arms out and folding them around Aubrey. Chloe didn’t know what to say, so she decided that a hug would be better than words.

  
  


Chloe held her until her breathing steadied. When Aubrey had fully regained her composure, she offered to drive her home. Halfway through the thankfully silent route, Aubrey’s phone rang. She knew it was her father because he’d promised to call her after auditions, but she decided to decline it since she didn’t trust herself well enough not to cry. 

  
  


She chose to send a brief text telling him that she was fine and couldn’t talk right now but that auditions had gone well. She hated lying, but Aubrey couldn’t bear the thought of her father being upset with her because she couldn’t land the role. 

  
  


Her phone buzzed a moment later in her hand. Looking down to see a message notification from him saying that he was proud of her and couldn’t wait to see her perform. Tears threatened to fall again, but Aubrey kept them at bay. Shortly after, the car fell back into silence, and Aubrey tried to rest her eyes and clear her head for the remainder of the trip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on @thebeeboos on Tumblr.


End file.
